Ahora Todo Tiene Sentido
by AleSwan
Summary: Cuando Naruto se entera de que Hinata lo ama se aleja creyendo que es lo mejor, y cuando decide darle una oportunidad... ¿que pasara? Sasuke x Hinata desde ell punto de vista de Sasuke, Naruto y Hina ya solo falta en Epílogo
1. Sentido

Hola:

**Hola:**

**Pues este es mi primer one-shot, y lo hice de mi pareja favorita. SasuHina. Jejeje esta historia es contada desde el punto de vista de Naruto, aunque esta un poquillo triste, trate de darles un final feliz a todos.**

**Bien, espero les guste… dejen sus comentarios por favor y díganme que tal lo hice, espero poder subir otros que tengo planeados escribir.**

**Cuídense. Bye **

**Ahora Todo Tiene Sentido**

Todo tiene sentido ahora, ahora que lo pienso bien todo encaja. Valla, si que soy muy ciego como para no darme cuenta antes. El porque tartamudeaba cada vez más cuando le hablaba, porque siempre se desmayaba, porque siempre se escondía al notar que andaba cerca, porque sonreía de una manera especial cuando hablábamos y siempre se sonrojaba hasta más no poder. Ahora que lo piensas, es una persona maravillosa, tímida, de buen corazón, amable, siempre queriendo ayudar a los demás, dulce y tierna y además muy hermosa.

Pero, ¿Qué haré ahora? ¿Cómo podré verla a la cara sin pensar en lo que me dijo Sakura? ¿Cómo… si yo aun quiero a Sakura de ese modo y no a ella? No quiero lastimarla, es lo último que deseó en mi vida. Es de las pocas personas en este mundo que se merece toda la felicidad y aun más que eso. Pero yo no puedo ofrecérsela, no como ella lo quiere, solo puedo ofrecerle mi amistad. ¿Por qué Sakura… porque tuviste que decírmelo y dejarme con este dilema dentro de mi?

**Recuerdo**

Estaba muy alegre hoy, no se porque me levante con una gran actitud, creí que algo bueno pasaría, que algo que cambiaría mi vida me ocurriría. Y estaba en lo correcto, pero no la cambien de la manera en que yo esperaba. Me disponía a ir a comer ramen (jaja que raro ¿no lo creen?) cuando me topé con Sakura en el camino, la salude y me dijo que solo estaba caminando por ahí, para poder pensar. Le pregunte si podía acompañarla y solo asintió, así comenzamos a caminar en silencio hasta llegar a un parque, esto me esta matando, no soy una persona que disfrute mucho el silencio así que debía hacer algo para romperlo.

"Y, ¿Cómo has estado… que es lo que te tiene tan pensativa?" le pregunte con una sonrisa en mi rostro, por el solo hecho de estar caminando junto a ella.

"¿Oh?... ah, bien, yo solo me preguntaba como poder hacer que Sasuke salga con migo. Sigue siendo igual de frío que hace años y ya no se que hacer" dijo un poco triste. Si, por fin pude cumplir mi promesa, traje a Sasuke de regreso, aunque ya llevaba unos meses de haber llegado y su castigo acababa de terminar, seguía sin salir mucho de su casa. Sakura como siempre, insistía cada día en salir con él para conocerse mejor y así ganar su corazón, si claro, como si lo tuviera. Me duele verla así, y me gustaría poder consolarla, pero cada vez que lo intento me rechaza, pero jamás me rindo. No Naruto Uzumaki.

"No te sientas mal Sakura, ese desgraciado ni siquiera tiene sentimientos. Tu te mereces a alguien mejor" le dije tratando de animarla. Pero como siempre, ella salio a su rescate a defender a su amor.

"No digas esas cosas de él Naruto, claro que tiene sentimientos" me dijo un poco enfadada. No pude evitarlo, también me enoje, ¿Como podía Sasuke hacerle tanto daño?

"Claro que no Sakura, que no ves que lo único que hace es dañarte porque esta obsesionado con la muerte de su hermano, es un egoísta que solo piensa en él y solo en él" dije alzando un poco la voz. Ya no aguantaba, me daba rabia.

"¿Egoísta?... Jaja, mira quien habla, tu también lo eres, al estar obsesionado conmigo y lastimar a la única persona que siempre creyó en ti y que te ama con todo su corazón" me dijo con mucho enojo en sus palabras. _¿Pero de que habla?_

"¿Qué quieres decir… de quien hablas?" pregunte intrigado

"Valla, pensé que para ahora, ya no serías tan ciego y verías que HINATA, ha estado enamorada de ti desde la academia" me dijo y con eso se fue dejándome ahí parado, atónito sin saber que hacer. _¿Hinata… ella de vedad me quiere? Pero ¿Cómo, cuando, porque?_ No entendía nada, solo me quede ahí, meditando las palabras que acababa de decirme Sakura.

**Fin del Recuerdo**

Y aquí sigo, ya han pasado algunas horas y aun no he decidido nada. No se como enfrentarme a ella, sin pensar en lo que me acababa de enterar. Así que, por mi bien y el de ella (eso cree él) me alejaré, no puedo hacerle daño así, rechazándola, es muy doloroso, recuerdo las veces que Sakura me ha rechazado y no Quero que ella pase por eso, así que mejor me alejo un poco, para dejar que todo se calme

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Ya han pasado un par de meses, Sakura sigue tratando de "ganar" el corazón del Uchiha, lo cual me pone cada vez más rabioso, como es que no se da cuenta de que lo único que hará es lastimarla y traer desgracias a su vida. Oh si, lo olvide, yo estoy haciendo lo mismo. No he visto mucho a Hinata desde que decidí alejarme, cada vez que veo que se acerca, trato disimuladamente de irme, cada vez que me la topo solo la saludo e inventó una excusa para salir de ahí lo antes posible.

Kiba y Shino me han dicho que ha estado más triste y distraída de lo normal. Incluso me han preguntado si ya se me había declarado. El corazón se me paró cuando lo escuche, yo solo me hice el tonto y les pregunte de qué declaración hablaban. Al parecer los pude engañar, y se fueron cuando escucharon mi respuesta. No puedo evitar sentirme culpable, en lugar de hacerle un bien la estoy hiriendo más, justo como Sasuke hace con Sakura. Pero no puedo evitarlo, ahora ya lo hago hasta por instinto.

Debo admitir que me da miedo enfrentarla, me da miedo que al verla me diga que me quiere y que yo la tenga que rechazar. Me da miedo que llore porque no puedo corresponderle. Me da miedo que me odie después de eso. Me da miedo perderla y quedarme aun mas solo de lo que ya estoy. Siempre ha sido algo constante en mi vida, algo seguro, una persona que sabía que siempre estaría ahí para mí, sin importar que, es por eso que el hecho de que me odie, me aterra.

Wow, Sasuke no ha llegado al entrenamiento, de hecho hasta Kakashi-sensei ha llegado y el ni sus luces. Pero que le pasa al teme últimamente, anda en las nubes, espero que no piense en huir de nuevo, porque si lo hace, ahora si quebrare cada uno de sus huesos para que jamás vuelva a levantarse de la cama y no pueda irse.

Valla, hablando del rey de roma, acaba de llegar el "gran" Sasuke Uchiha. "Oye teme, ¿donde has estado?, incluso Kakashi-sensei llego antes que tu. ¿Qué es lo que te traes en la cabeza?" le pregunte casi agritos, típico de mi.

"Eso no te incumbe dobe, déjame tranquilo y comencemos el entrenamiento, mientras más rápido lo hagamos, más rápido podré irme a mi casa" me dijo, con una mirada llena de furia, pero esta era diferente, como si me reclamara algo, pero no se que (apuesto a que ustedes si, o por lo menos lo imaginan). Jamás lo había visto así, pero que me reclama a mí, si él es el que llegó tarde.

Así paso rápido la mañana, el entrenamiento fue más duro que de costumbre, Sasuke peleó como nunca, puso mucha fuerza en cada uno de sus golpes, incluso Kakashi-sensei tuvo problemas con él. En cuanto pudo dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer y se fue sin decir nada más. _¿Qué esta pasando con él?_

Han pasado un par de semanas más, no he visto a Hinata desde hace mucho, ya ni siquiera me la topo por las calles o cuando va a entrenar, se me hace muy raro. Todo el tiempo he estado pensando en esta situación, no puedo sacármela de la cabeza, me tiene muy confundido. Aun recuerdo la cara de preocupación de Kiba y Shino cuando me dijeron que Hinata ha estado muy triste, bueno, mas cara de preocupación de Kiba ya que Shino con esos lentes y ese cuello tan alto casi no se nota su expresión pero se que lo esta, aunque no lo demuestre. No puedo evitar sentirme culpable de que este triste, nunca quise lastimarla, solo quería evitarle el dolor del rechazo, pero por lo visto solo he empeorado las cosas. Y yo, cada vez mas confundido, se que es mi amiga y que me preocupo cuando esta mal por esa razón, pero cada día lo dudo más. _¿En verdad solo la quiero como amiga? Se que es natural que un amigo se preocupe por sus seres queridos, pero ¿Por qué siento que esta vez es diferente?_ Ya no puedo seguir así, me estoy volviendo loco.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Ya lo he decidido, después de mucho meditar lo he decidido, si me preocupo por Hinata mas que una amiga, pero aun no estoy segura si la quiero de la forma en que ella quisiera, solo se que si no le doy una oportunidad a esto, jamás lo sabré. ¿Qué tal si en verdad si la amo y solo termino alejándola por mis inseguridades? ¿Qué tal si solo es una ilusión por tanto rechazo que he sufrido? Aun no lo se pero estoy dispuesto a encontrar una respuesta. Pero debo hablar con Hinata y explicarle todo lo que ha pasado, todo lo que siento. Primero lo primero, me disculpare por ser el idiota más grande del mundo y huir de ella. Ahora solo debo encontrarla. _¿Dónde empezar?_

Camino por las calles de Konoha y no hay ni rastro de ella, nadie la ha visto. Le pregunte a Kiba y a Shino y ambos pusieron una cara extraña al preguntarles, me dijeron que no la veían desde ayer y que solo fue para entrenar por un momento ya que había dicho que tenía algo muy importante que hacer, solo se disculpo por las inconveniencias y se marchó. Me dijeron que se veía extrañamente feliz y radiante, que hasta pensaban que estaría con migo o por lo menos buscándome. Esto es muy extraño, que esta pasando aquí. Ahora con más razón debo encontrarla.

Así pase todo el día, recorriendo la aldea, y buscando por los campos de entrenamiento sin suerte alguna. Al día siguiente me sentía un poco deprimido al no poder verla, pero no me iba a rendir, No, ese no soy yo, así que me levante temprano y comencé a caminar despacio por las calles, pensando no solo en ella sino también en todos los otros 9 novatos. Ahora que lo pienso, hace mucho que no convivo con ellos, ya casi ni los veo, en especial a Sasuke, esta más distante que de costumbre, solo lo veo en los entrenamientos y algunas veces hasta había faltado. Pero es Sasuke Uchiha de quien hablamos, el señor no-me-importa-nada-mas-que-yo, así que no me preocupo tanto.

Salí de mis pensamientos al escuchar a alguien acercarse corriendo hacia mí, y ahí estaba ella, corriendo en mi dirección, con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. _Oh dios, como extrañe esa sonrisa. _Al pareces no me había visto, ya que solo me paso corriendo muy entrada en sus pensamientos. _Oh no, no dejes que se valla Naruto._ Rápidamente me gire y comencé a correr tras ella llamándola "¡Hinata, hey Hinata espera!" y en cuanto la alcance la tome del brazo e inmediatamente se detuvo y se volteo para verme un poco sorprendida.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, Hola ¿Esta todo bien?" me pregunto un poco preocupada. Yo solo pude quedarme viéndola, sus hermosos ojos claros llenos de inocencia y ternura, tan fácil que es perderse en ellos.

"¿Eh? Oh si todo esta bien, no te preocupes, solo necesito hablar con tigo de algo muy importante si no te molesta" le dije rascándome la nuca por la vergüenza.

"Um… no lo se… ahora debo ir a arreglar algo en mi casa con mi padre y…" dijo Hinata un poco avergonzada y a la vez apurada por su deber en casa.

"Por favor… si quieres espero hasta que termines de hablar con tu padre. Nos vemos en el campo de entrenamiento de mi equipo ¿Te parece?" le pregunte. Ella lo pensó un momento y luego asintió.

"De acuerdo, nos vemos entonces" dijo y se fue corriendo. Solo me quede ahí para viéndola alejarse, no podía dejar de hacerlo.

Con cada minuto que pasaba, más me ponía nervioso, mi corazón latía cada vez más rápido y más fuerte. Repasaba en mi cabeza una y otra vez lo que le iba a decir. No podía dejar de caminar en círculos debido a la desesperación. Llegue un poco temprano al campo y me dispuse a esperarla. A los pocos minutos apareció, tan linda que se veía con esa tierna sonrisa. Rayos estoy más nervioso aun, ya se me olvido todo el discurso que había preparado.

"Y, ¿de que querías hablar Naruto-kun?" me pregunto un poco tímida.

"Primero, quería disculparme por lo tonto que he sido y por haberme comportado tan mal contigo. se que suena tonto, pero la razón por la que te he estado evadiendo es porque tenía miedo… hacer un tiempo me di cuenta de algo y me impactó tanto que no sabia como reaccionar, debido a ello me dio miedo y por eso te evadía" le dije, con la cabeza agachada.

"¿De que te diste cuenta?" me pregunto. _Rayos_ _¿Por qué es tan difícil decirlo?_

"Sakura me dijo que estabas enamorada de mi desde la academia…" ella solo dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa "y yo no sabía como reaccionar, yo no quería herirte" le dije y levante mis ojos para mirarla, ahí estaba con su mirada confundida y con un poco de miedo. "Solo quería decirte que lo siento por todo lo malo que hice y que yo quiero que…" dije pero no pude terminar porque una voz llamó a Hinata de entre los árboles

"Hinata" dijo, un momento, yo conozco esa voz, oh no es Sasuke, ese teme, de seguro solo quiere fastidiarme y solo vino a arruinarlo todo.

"Sasuke-kun" dijo Hinata. Un poco sorprendida. ¿Qué hace aquí ese teme… que quiere con Hinata? Juro que si no se va lo voy a…. Un momento, ¿Sasuke-kun…? Ningún Uchiha-san ni siquiera un Sasuke-san. ¡Que rayos pasa?

"¿Qué haces aquí teme?" le pregunte muy enfadado, ya me tiene arto su actitud de superioridad.

"Nada que te importe dobe, solo vine por Hinata, quedamos de vernos aquí" me dijo, ¡¿Qué?! Que rayos dijo. Pero no pude seguir cuestionándome ya que Hinata hablo después.

"Naruto-kun, te agradezco que hayas tomado tantas molestias para aclarar las cosas. Se que estuviste muy confundido en ese momento y te entiendo de verdad… no hay nada que perdonar… se que quieres mucho a Sakura-chan y que siempre lo harás… y jamás temas, ya que seremos amigos para siempre" me dijo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

¿Eh? Pero que acaba de ocurrir… _Oh_ _no… no puede ser posible…_ mi corazón se paro en ese instante, ese instante en que lo entendí todo. El "Sasuke-kun", el "seremos amigos para siempre", las sonrisas tan brillantes que ahora tiene, el hecho de que ya no se sonroja o tartamudea, el comentario de sus compañeros de que esta extrañamente feliz últimamente, el hecho de que Sasuke este aquí, todo, por fin lo entendí.

Estaban juntos, ellos dos, Sasuke y Hinata, estaban saliendo. Y no podía culparla, la había alejado de mí. _Je, ahora entiendo por que de ves en cuando Sasuke estaba muy enfadado con migo._ Volví a perder, y aunque no quiero hacerlo, aunque no quiero alejarme, se que debo. Si no lo hago, solo causare daño.

"Lo siento Naruto-kun, pero debo irme, nos veremos después" me dijo mientras corría al lado de Sasuke y los dos se iban caminando. Solo atine a quedarme ahí, mis piernas temblaban y no podía quedarme de pie. Me caí de rodillas al suelo, y unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos. Sentía que ya nada quedaba, ya nada tenía sentido en mi vida. Se que había perdido, y todo había sido mi culpa. Pero debo alegrarme por ellos, han encontrado a alguien a quien amar, se han encontrado, por fin han encontrado la felicidad. Y por eso yo seré feliz.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Quien lo hubiera pensado ¿no?, la chica mas tímida y el rompecorazones juntos, y ahora estarán juntos hasta que la muerte los separe. Si, ya han pasado 2 años y al teme por fin se le ocurrió pedirle matrimonio a Hinata.

Si me lo preguntan ya se había tardado, claro con mis constantes insistencias y ánimos se decidió a hacerlo. Lo hubieran visto, el "gran Sasuke Uchiha" nervioso a más no poder, jamás creí vivir para ver ese día.

Claro, conociendo a Sasuke, no fue tan romántico como se ve en las películas de amor cuando el príncipe mata al dragón malvado y sube hasta la torre mas alta para encontrar a su princesa y con un beso, la rescata de su eterno sueño y blah blah blah… No, en lugar de eso le pidió ayuda a Tsunade-sama para que le hiciera creer a Hinata que tenía una misión. La envió a entregar un paquete sumamente importante a un pueblo no muy lejos de Konoha. Hinata por supuesto acepto la misión como la buen Kunoichi que es. Y al llegar a su destino se encontró con Sasuke y le pidió el paquete que debía entregar. Cuando se lo dio, este lo abrió e inmediatamente los ojos de Hinata se abrieron con sorpresa, dentro había una cajita pequeña que contenía un anillo, el cual tuve que ayudarle a elegir ya que con los nervios no encontraba cual sería bueno para ella, le veía algo malo a cada anillo que veía hasta que por fin se decidió.

Por supuesto que ella gustosa acepto y henos aquí, en un gran salón, decorado de una manera exquisita, con la familia de Hinata, los 9 novatos y unos cuantos amigos mas, compañeros de trabajo, Tsunade-sama no pudo falta claro y todos los sensei estaban también, todos mirando a una pareja en especial.

Ellos estaban en el centro de la pista, sin ninguna otra pareja, mirándose el uno al otro como si el mundo a su alrededor no existiera, solo ellos acompañados de una lenta y hermosa canción, bailando por primera vez como marido y mujer.

No podrían estar mas felices, jaja bueno, se que después de que Hinata le diga su secreto a Sasuke, se pondrá aun mas feliz. Solo ella y yo lo sabemos, y claro Tsunade-sama también, ya que ella fue la que lo confirmo. Hinata estaba en lo correcto, estaba embarazada y me había pedido que la acompañara al doctor ya que Sasuke aun no regresaba de una misión. Al enterarse, casi brinco de alegría y me hizo prometer no decirlo hasta que le diera la noticia a Sasuke. Como me gustaría ver su expresión cuando se entere, ya puedo imaginármelo.

Les deseo lo mejor en este mundo, se lo merecen, después de tanto sufrimiento se que serán la pareja mas feliz, bueno, pronto ya no serán solo ellos dos. En cuanto a mi, pues por fin logré mi sueño, con la ayuda de mis amigos logre llegar a ser Hokage, fue uno de los días mas felices de mi vida. Bueno después del día en que Sakura acepto salir con migo.

Me tomo algún tiempo recuperarme de lo de Hinata, y a Sakura no le vino bien que Sasuke tuviera novia, pero con el tiempo nos acostumbramos y resignamos. Así comenzamos a pasar más tiempo juntos y a conocernos de verdad. Aun estamos saliendo, pero puedo asegurarles que esta vez no lo arruinare. Ahora si, de nuevo…

Todo tiene sentido.

**¿Que les pareció? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo… espero sus reviews. Gracias por leer. **

**Ja ne.**


	2. My Angel

Hey minasan… aquí escribí acerca de la misma historia del capitulo 1 pero este es desde el punto de vista de Sasuke jejeje, aver que les parece

**Hey minasan… aquí escribí acerca de la misma historia del capitulo 1 pero este es desde el punto de vista de Sasuke jejeje, aver que les parece. Dejen reviews porfas. **

**My Angel**

Tsk… ¡Que fastidio!, ¿Es que no pueden dejarme en paz por una vez en su vida? Y cada vez parece que se duplica el número… como las odio… a mis "fans". Ya me tienen arto. Pero por más que las rechazo siguen ahí, hasta parece que les doy esperanzas. ¡Ja! Si claro, como si alguna vez me fuera a fijar en una niña caprichosa como ellas.

Al intentar escapar de ellas, termine caminando por un parque. Hoy Kakashi se había ido a una misión, por lo tanto teníamos el día libre. Lo que significaba que pasaría el día entero escondiéndome. Ya llevaba caminando perdido en mis pensamientos como por cinco minutos, cuando a lo lejos alcanzo a ver al dobe y a otra de mis "fieles fans", Sakura.

Me dispuse a esconderme tras un arbusto, no quiero ser molestado hoy, no tengo el humor para eso. Ya que estaba ahí me dispuse a escuchar su conversación

"_Y, ¿Cómo has estado… que es lo que te tiene tan pensativa?"_ le pregunta el dobe a Sakura. Aun trata de ganar su corazón, pero ella esta tan embobada con migo que no le hace caso. Son tal para cual

"_¿Oh?... ah, bien, yo solo me preguntaba como poder hacer que Sasuke salga con migo. Sigue siendo igual de frío que hace años y ya no se que hacer"_ dijo un poco triste. ¡Bah! Esta más loca de lo que creí si piensa que eso algún día pasara

"_No te sientas mal Sakura, ese desgraciado ni siquiera tiene sentimientos. Tu te mereces a alguien mejor"_ dijo Naruto. Pero quien se cree ese dobe al decir eso. En fin… ni quien quiera salir con ella. Oh si es cierto, él si quiere

"_No digas esas cosas de él Naruto, claro que tiene sentimientos"_ me defendió Sakura

"_Claro que no Sakura, que no ves que lo único que hace es dañarte porque esta obsesionado con la muerte de su hermano, es un egoísta que solo piensa en él y solo en él"_ Mira quien habla.

"_¿Egoísta?... Jaja, mira quien habla, tu también lo eres, al estar obsesionado conmigo y lastimar a la única persona que siempre creyó en ti y que te ama con todo su corazón"_ esto no me gusta nada. Espero que Sakura no sea tan tonta como para soltarle toda la sopa al idiota este así como así.

"_¿Qué quieres decir… de quien hablas?"_ siempre tan denso Naruto

"_Valla, pensé que para ahora, ya no serías tan ciego y verías que HINATA, ha estado enamorada de ti desde la academia"_ Genial… ahora lo a dejado atónito. Por supuesto que no se iba a dar cuenta, si es un idiota. ¿Quién puede ser tan tonto al no notar a una chica tan linda y amorosa como Hinata? Solo el dobe de Naruto. Hinata… aun no entiendo que es lo que ves en él. Ni siquiera de da cuenta de que le tienes una gran admiración. Mucho menos que lo amas. Si tan solo me amaras a mí, te regalaría el mundo. Haría lo que fuera con tal de que me regalaras una sonrisa, de esas que solo tú das, con tanta alegría y amor. Pero eso no es posible, ahora que Naruto sabe la verdad, he perdido las pocas esperanzas que quedaban en mí.

Así, decidí volver a mi "casa", con mis pensamientos en la chica que nadie notaba, pero que yo si lo hacia a diario, la única chica que no me persigue a diferencia de todas las demás chicas de la aldea, ella es… perfecta.

Ya ha pasado un tiempo y Naruto se comporta de manera extraña, siempre esta pensativo, y cada que ve a Hinata, inventa una tonta excusa para irse. Por supuesto que ella se da cuenta de que es una mentira. Pero por su bondad, no s atreve a decirle o preguntarle nada al tarado de Naruto. Me da tanta rabia. Porque la única chica linda y normal se tubo que fijar en él. Y lo peor era que él le hacía daño al evitarla.

No puedo evitarlo, cada día que lo veo, me dan ganas de ahorcarlo. ¿Cómo se atreve a hacerle eso a mi ángel? Acababa de terminar el entrenamiento. Decidí quedarme un rato mas para meditar, ya se me estaba haciendo costumbre. Cuando de pronto, escuche unos sollozos, apenar y eran audibles, pero como siempre estoy alerta pude distinguirlos.

Me dirijo al lugar de origen y ahí, en la orilla del lago, estaba ella. Sentada, con sus piernas contra su pecho, abrazándolas y recargando su cabeza en sus rodillas. Tenía su mirada vacía, dirigida hacia el río, pero no parecía observar cosa alguna. Sus hermosos ojos estaban rojos y pude distinguir lágrimas que corrían por su rostro.

Me acerco lentamente y me siento a su lado en silencio, no quiero asustarla. Al parecer se da cuenta de que estoy ahí pero no hace nada ¿Tan mal se siente? Apuesto a que todo esto tiene que ver con Naruto.

"¿Qué sucede… estas bien?" le pregunte. No soy muy bueno conversando y estaba un poco nervioso.

"S-si. N-no te preocupes por mi. E-estaré bien" dijo con tristeza.

"Dime… ¿Lloras porque Naruto te ha estado evitando?" Le pregunte. Pero que bien Sasuke… se nota que tienes tacto para tratar con estas situaciones. ¿Cómo esperas que te diga toda su historia así como así? Apenas y le has hablado. Todo por tu "gran orgullo Uchiha" maldito orgullo.

Comenzaron a salir más lágrimas de sus ojos, perfecto la he hecho llorar. Y su voz me saco de mis pensamientos "D-de hecho si, es solo que Naruto-kun ha estado m-muy distante sin razón alguna" dijo con la mirada en el suelo. Ese maldito de Naruto, la próxima vez que lo vea, lo haré pagar por esto. Cada lagrima que derrame esta noche, la pagara con un golpe… pero no pude seguir con la planeación de mi tortura para Naruto ya que Hinata volvió a hablar "Perdóname Uchiha-san… seguramente lo último que quieres oír ahora son mis tontos problemas" dijo y comenzó a levantarse. No pude ver su expresión ya que sus mechones la cubrían, pero sabía perfectamente cual era… una inmensa tristeza.

No pude reaccionar rápido, para cuando volví en mí ya había avanzado unos metros para irse a su casa. Rápidamente me levanto y corro hasta ella, le tomo la muñeca y la hago girar. Inmediatamente dejo de caminar y me miro con esos ojos tan únicos, llenos de sorpresa por mi inusual comportamiento. Hasta yo me he sorprendido debo admitir.

"Yo… um…" ¿Peor que rayos? ¿Ahora soy yo el que tartamudea? Contrólate Sasuke…"No digas eso…" le digo, ella abre aun mas sus ojos de luna y me mira con asombro "No son problemas tontos… Lo único tonto aquí es Naruto… ya veras como luego se le pasa" le digo tratando de alegrarla. Ella solo atina a mirarme… por favor, di algo, me esta matando el silencio. Avergonzado, oculto mi rostro con mi cabello y agacho un poco la cabeza. Pero que tonto he sido.

Salí de mis pensamientos al sentir que un calor rodeaba mi cuerpo. Luego me di cuenta de que me estaba abrazando… ¡ella me abrazaba! Y enterrando su cabeza en mi pecho, murmuro un "Gracias, Uchiha-san" y unas cuantas lágrimas más salieron de sus ojos, para apretar mas el abrazo intentando refugiarse del mundo en mí. Yo me quede perplejo, no podía creer que me abrazara, lo más impresionante fue que me deje, deje que lo hiciera, no solo eso… yo también la abracé, y la apreté fuerte contra mi, tratando de consolarla y protegerla de todo ese dolor que no se merecía

Hm… ya es de mañana. ¡Que fastidio! La verdad nunca fui una persona muy madrugadora, pero por el hecho de que voy a entrenar todas las mañanas, y pueda desahogarme un poco arregla un poco las cosas. Pero… esta mañana es diferente, por nada del mundo quiero verle la cara al idiota de Naruto. El solo recordar a Hinata… pobre, no se merece sor tratada asi, hace que me hierva la sangre de rabia. Pero… ahora si puedo seguir con mi plan… ahora si puedo cobrarme cada lágrima que mi ángel ha desperdiciado en el dobe.

Al imaginarme esto se dibuja una sonrosa malévola en mis labios. Me dispongo a levantarme y miro al reloj. ¡¿Qué?! ¿Tan tarde es? Rayos, llevo como una hora y media de retraso. Anoche tuve que quedarme con Hinata hasta que se tranquilizara. Tardo unas cuantas horas en eso y después nos sentamos en el pasto y conversamos un poco. ¿Quién diría lo facil que es hablar con ella? No pude detener mi lengua, le quería decir todo de mí y quería saber todo de ella.

Cuanto mas escuchaba de ella, más me enamoraba, mas me encantaba, y menos podía imaginarme la vida sin ella. Pero que débil me he vuelto, ahora dependo de alguien para vivir, para poder estar tranquilo, pero por ella, por solo estar a su lado, sería la persona más débil del mundo si fuera necesario. Pelearía contra toda la aldea si tuviera que hacerlo.

Salgo de mi casa y me dirijo a los campos de entrenamiento. Valla que me he retrasado, hasta Kakashi-sensei esta aquí. "Oye teme, ¿donde has estado?, incluso Kakashi-sensei llego antes que tu. ¿Qué es lo que te traes en la cabeza?" me pregunta el dobe de Naruto. Tsk.

"Eso no te incumbe dobe, déjame tranquilo y comencemos el entrenamiento, mientras más rápido lo hagamos, más rápido podré irme a mi casa" le conteste lo más tranquilo que pude. Así comenzamos el entrenamiento y como lo prometí, me cobre cada lágrima que mi ángel había derramado anoche. Bueno, tal vez me cobre una que otra de más, pero Naruto siendo el tonto que es, pensó que solo era un entrenamiento normal.

Y han pasado como un mes mas, y cada noche, me dispongo a ir a aquel lugar junto al río para encontrarme con Hinata. Se podría decir que ya la conozco a la perfección, y ella a mí. Ha abierto mi corazón de nuevo, siempre me siento libre junto a ella, no me juzga, aquí no soy "El Traidor" ni "El Genio Uchiha", solo soy Sasuke, una persona normal, solo soy yo y por esa razón es que es tan fácil hablar con ella.

Ya no tartamudea, y se ríe cada día más. A mi me gusta jugarle bromas y hacerla sonrojarse de vez en cuando, es que se ve tan tierna, tan única, como sus ojos. Incluso, aunque exista un clan entero con los mismos ojos, estos de alguna forma son diferentes. Son más profundos, mas brillantes, mas alegres, mas amables, mas amorosos, mas intensos, mas de todo. Es tan fácil perderse en ellos, y tan fácil es querer quedarse ahí para siempre.

Ayer, fue una noche especial. Ayer le pedí que fuera mi novia oficialmente, aunque ya hace unos días parecía como si ya lo fuéramos, ahora era oficial. Yo, me puse muy nervioso, así como lo oyen… Sasuke Uchiha nervioso y por una chica. Pero todo valió la pena al ver su rostro, se lo acababa de preguntar y esperaba su respuesta pero solo se quedo callada mirándome.

No me atreví a levantar los ojos y después de unos minutos, las ansias me estaban comiendo vivo, levante la cabeza para preguntarle de nuevo, cuando en ese momento, siento sus brazos enredarse en mi cuello y su cabeza enterarse en la comisura entre mi cuello y mi hombro. Siento unas gotas de agua, y solo la escuche repetir una y otra vez "Si, si, si, si, claro que si" mis ojos se agrandaron y mi corazón palpitaba como nunca lo había hecho. La abrace lo mas fuerte que pude sin hacerle daño, luego nos separamos y por fin pude hacer lo que me había muerto por hacer desde hace mucho tiempo, la bese. Esos labios tan únicos, como todo en ella, suaves y un poco torpes, pero a quien le importa, estaban llenos de amor y ahora era yo la razón de ese amor.

Hoy me quede de ver con Hinata en el campo de entrenamiento para ir a desayunar juntos, no pude dormir de la emoción así que llegue un poco antes al lugar de encuentro. Me recargue en un árbol y luego escuche que alguien venía, pero no era mi ángel, era Naruto. ¿Qué le pasa últimamente? Anda muy extraño y pensativo. Bah, como si me importara.

Minutos después siento su presencia, pero se dirige hacia Naruto. Me dispuse a averiguar que se trababa todo esto así que me escondí para escuchar la conversación

"_Y, ¿de que querías hablar Naruto-kun?" _pregunto Hinata un poco tímida.

"_Primero, quería disculparme por lo tonto que he sido y por haberme comportado tan mal contigo. se que suena tonto, pero la razón por la que te he estado evadiendo es porque tenía miedo… hacer un tiempo me di cuenta de algo y me impactó tanto que no sabia como reaccionar, debido a ello me dio miedo y por eso te evadía"_ le dijo ¿Qué? Pero ¿de que rayos esta hablando?. Oh no… que mejor no sea lo que estoy pensando dobe.

"_¿De que te diste cuenta?"_ pregunto Hinata.

"_Sakura me dijo que estabas enamorada de mi desde la academia…"_ ella solo dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa y a mi me empezaba a ganar la rabia. ¿Pero que hace… acaso quiere quitármela ahora que somos felices por primera vez?… eso si que no lo permito "_y yo no sabía como reaccionar, yo no quería herirte" _le dijo para verla a los ojos. Ahora si, tengo que hacer algo. _"Solo quería decirte que lo siento por todo lo malo que hice y que yo quiero que…"_ pero no lo deje terminar.

"Hinata" dije desde entre los árboles caminando hacia ellos. Pero que se cree ese idiota tratando de quitarme a MI Ángel.

"Sasuke-kun" dijo Hinata. Un poco sorprendida. Se que ya no siente nada por Naruto, confió en ella, es en el dobe en el que no confío. Debo sacarla de aquí lo antes posible

"¿Qué haces aquí teme?" pregunta Naruto con enojo. Je, no dejare que te salgas con la tuya

"Nada que te importe dobe, solo vine por Hinata, quedamos de vernos aquí" dije con fastidio. Por la expresión en su cara, a quedado muy sorprendido. Pero la voz de Hinata rompió el silencio.

"Naruto-kun, te agradezco que hayas tomado tantas molestias para aclarar las cosas. Se que estuviste muy confundido en ese momento y te entiendo de verdad… no hay nada que perdonar… se que quieres mucho a Sakura-chan y que siempre lo harás… y jamás temas, ya que seremos amigos para siempre" le dijo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Valla, hasta yo me quede sorprendido. Ahora ha sido Hinata la que lo ha rechazado, pero conociéndola, de seguro ni sabía que se le iba a declarar. Esa es mi Hinata, no le haría daño ni a una mosca, incluso se lo mereciera. La miro para ver si ya esta lista y ella parece entender de inmediato.

"Lo siento Naruto-kun, pero debo irme, nos veremos después" le dijo. Y así corrió para alcanzarme y nos fuimos hacia un restaurante. Naruto solo se quedo ahí pensando en todo lo que había visto, me siento un poco mal por él, pero ha sido su culpa el no haber visto al Ángel que estaba delante de él. La tomo de la mano y nos vamos caminando.

Como pasa el tiempo. Aun no puedo creer donde estoy, temo que en cualquier momento despierte en mi cuarto y me de cuenta de que todo es un sueño. Pero, luego miro su rostro, el rostro de mi ángel, tan alegre, tan radiante y me asegura una y otra vez que todo esto es verdad.

¿Qué sonde estoy? En una fiesta, así es, una fiesta. Pero no cualquier fiesta. Es nuestra fiesta… nuestra fiesta de bodas. Por fin me atreví a preguntárselo, pero siendo yo. No fue nada romántico… no fue como cualquier chica quisiera que su amado escalara hasta su ventana y se arrodillara para decirle que vivirán por siempre felices. Pero… Hinata no es como cualquier chica y se que aunque no lo demuestre muy a menudo, la amo.

El día que se lo propuse le pedí a Tsunade-sama que le hiciera pensar que iría en una misión a entregar un paquete. No tenía que viajar mucho y en unas pocas llego a una aldea vecina a Konoha. Cuando llego para entregar el paquete se quedo sorprendida de ver que yo era el cliente y que al abrir el paquete saque un anillo de plata y le pedí que se casara con migo.

Y ahora, aquí estamos. En un gran salón, con las luces un poco apagadas y nosotros en el centro de la pista, bailando la primera pieza, solo nosotros, mirándonos el uno al otro a los ojos. Dios, podría perderme en ellos por el resto de mi vida, Je y así lo haré, por el resto de mi vida.

Al paso de unas horas, por fin la fiesta acabo y nos dirigimos a casa. En la entrada, la tome en mis brazos y la cargue hasta la habitación, la bese durante todo el camino. Llegamos, y cerré la puerta con el pie, la acote en la cama y la bese hasta que ella rompió el beso y me miro a los ojos con una expresión de preocupación pero a la vez emoción.

"Sasuke, debo decirte algo" dijo. Oh no, no llevamos ni un día casados y van a empezar los problemas.

"¿Qué pasa?" le pregunto con seriedad en mis ojos.

"Es solo que… que…" ahh, vamos Hinata, no es tiempo para tartamudear, me estas matando.

"¿Qué pasa… te sientes mal… te llevó al doctor?" le pregunte tratando de revisar si tenia alguna herida.

"Jejeje. No, estoy bien, de hecho, ya fui al medico hace unos días, de eso debo hablarte" me dijo. Ahora si estaba preocupado. Me levanto un poco mas y en mi rostro se nota la preocupación "Esque… estoy… embarazada" dijo casi en un susurro que no podía escuchar… Casi.

Mis ojos se abrieron tanto que parecía que se iban a salir de mi cara. Hinata…acaba de decir que esta embarazada… y de mis hijos… Toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se detuvo, mi cara se puso pálida y no podía mover ni un músculo.

Hinata al verme se preocupo e intento moverme para hacerme reaccionar. Luego de unos minutos lo logro y la mire directamente a sus ojos. Se veía preocupara y con su mirada me preguntaba que era lo que opinaba.

Solo pude besarla, con tanta pasión que solo nos detuvimos para tomar aire. Cuando nos separamos me pregunto "¿No estas enojado… Estas feliz?"

"No, no solo feliz, estoy más que feliz… ni siquiera se como decirte lo contento que me siento. Gracias Hinata. Te amo" le dije mientras la abrazaba y la besaba de nuevo

"Y yo a ti Sasuke" así que me levante y me acomode en su estomago acariciándolo con mi mano, mientras ella jugaba con mi cabello. Solo podía sonreír, mi vida estaba completa, pronto sería padre y Hinata sería la madre de mi hijo. Ya nada me faltaba, ya no había soledad, ahora solo había paz, alegría, amor… y todo gracias a ella, a Hinata. A mi luna, a mi luz, a mi paz, a mi amor, gracias… MI ANGEL.

**Gracias por leer… Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Ja ne**


	3. Razones

**Lo prometido es deuda… se que tarde mucho pero aquí esta. El punto de vista de Hinata. **

**Gracias especiales a aquellos que dejaron review antes: Haruhi Uzuchiha, betsy-chan, mik319, mariniti the white dragon, Tsunade25, y Amy-chan. MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS USTEDES. Les dedico el capitulo a ustedes.**

**Disfrútenlo:**

* * *

**Razones**

* * *

Hace un día hermoso en Konoha. El sol acaba de mostrar su luz por primera vez el día de hoy, su belleza hace contraste en las pocas nubes que surcan los cielos y los pinta de colores magníficos; rojo, naranja amarillo haciendo contraste con el blanco y azul del cielo y las propias nubes.

Debo admitir que es hermoso, pienso que es incluso más hermoso que el propio atardecer. El amanecer anuncia el comienzo de una nueva historia, el comienzo de una nueva esperanza, una nueva oportunidad.

Si, el amanecer me hace sentir que hay nuevas cosas por venir, pero jamás creí que todo cambiaría tanto desde ese día.

Abro poco a poco mis ojos, parpadeando un par de veces para ajustarlos a la luz. Aunque se que es un gran día y el amanecer me llama para contemplarlo, me siento cansada. Podría quedarme a dormir durante todo el día si pudiera hacerlo, pero debo levantarme y comenzar con mi rutina.

Me siento por un momento en la orilla de mi cama para quitarme un poco el sueño. Ayer me quede hasta tarde para entrenar por unas horas más. Nunca parece ser suficiente, aun no puedo hacerme tan fuerte como deseo, pero no me doy por vencida, entreno cada día mas duro y me esfuerzo hasta que mi cuerpo no tiene ni una pizca de fuerza más.

Pero, ¿Por qué me esfuerzo tanto? Bien, como todo en la vida, existe una razón para toda esta persistencia que me lleva a hacer más de lo imaginable.

Al inicio, era el simple hecho de hacer orgulloso a mi padre, para que me reconociera y pudiera ser digan del título que se me dio por nacimiento. El de la heredera del clan Hyuuga. Desde pequeña, he llevado en mi espalda una gran responsabilidad. La de ser fuerte, tanto como para proteger a todo mi clan; Sabia, para poder tomar las decisiones correctas y poder sacar a flote nuestro nombre.

Es por eso que entre a la academia de Ninja, y desde pequeña me he esforzado al máximo, solo por el hecho de ser reconocida, de ser lo suficientemente buena para tomar el puesto que se me dio. Hasta ahora, sigo luchando por eso, aun siento que debo trabajar mas y aunque he progresado… siento que puedo ser mejor.

Pero, hay una diferencia. Mi razón cambio y ahora tiene nombre y apellido: Naruto Uzumaki.

Lo conocí en la academia, desde pequeño, era el hazme reír de todos. Al igual que yo, no lograba que las cosas le salieran bien, pero jamás se rindió. Lucho hasta el final y no dejo que lo que pensaran los demás de él lo detuviera.

Nadie sabe con exactitud de donde saco tanta fuerza. Aun ahora, me lo sigo preguntando. Fuera como fuera, al final, logro graduarse de la academia, se convirtió en gennin y logro pasar la primera prueba como equipo.

Ya han sido algunos años desde entonces. Ahora, los que en ese entonces nos hacíamos llamar como los nueve novatos, somos Chunin e incluso algunos Jounin. Han cambiado mucho las cosas desde entonces pero solo una se mantiene constante, y ese es mi amor por es rubio con ojos de cielo.

El me dio la esperanza, las ganas de ser mejor cada segundo, siempre creí que si entrenaba lo suficientemente duro y lograba ser los deficientemente fuerte, tal vez, el se fijaría en mi y me daría una oportunidad de averiguar si le gustaba también.

Pero año tras año, mi oportunidad se desvanecía cada vez más, y no era solo porque no estaba conforme con la fuerza que poseía, sino porque su corazón pertenecía a alguien más. Alguien perfecta, hermosa, decidida, segura de si misma, fuerte, inteligente. Era todo lo que no era yo, todo lo que una kunoichi debía ser, y con sus ojos color esmeralda, lo cautivo y desde la primera vez que la vio, quedo atrapado en su encanto.

Es así como he vivido mi vida tantos años. Pero, si alguna cosa he aprendido de él, es el de no darse por vencido y seguir, a pesar de las adversidades, a pesar de lo que los demás pensaran de mi, a pesar de lo que yo misma pensara de mi, a pesar de no poseer la fuerza necesaria de algún lado la iba a sacar.

Me levanté de mi cama y rápido me di una ducha. Me vestí en mi uniforme de ninja y baje para tomar algo para comer en el camino. Aun era muy temprano, así que las cocineras dormían, incluso Neji-niisan y Padre siguen dormidos, además, no quiero molestar a nadie.

Voy a mi pequeño lugar secreto para entrenar, cerca de una cascada, perfecta para mí. Ahí paso horas de mi día entrenando, una y otra vez hago mis señales de mano, doy golpes al aire y hasta practico levantando el agua con mi chakra.

He quedado exhausta y me propongo a descansar un rato mientras como el almuerzo que tome de mi casa. Puedo sentir una pequeña brisa, aliviando el intenso calor que hay en mi cuerpo debido a todo el entrenamiento.

Horas después me levanto y me propongo a regresar a casa. Así lo hice, salude a mi niisan, a mi padre y a mi hermana pequeña. Subía a mi cuarto y me di una ducha de nuevo. Iré a entrenar un poco mas tarde, por el momento, tengo unas cuantas horas libres para disfrutar el día.

Decidí pasar la tarde con Kiba-kun y Shino-kun, como de costumbre. Han sido mis amigos por años y me han apoyado en cada paso que doy, pero se que aunque quieren ayudarme, siempre se contienen un poco y no me dejan llegar a mi límite. No digo que no me han ayudado y que entrenar con ellos ha sido un desperdicio, es solo que se que podría ir mas allá.

Salí de mi casa y camine por las calles de Konoha en busca de mis amigos, probablemente no están en sus casas así que mejor los busco por el mercado o los restaurantes. Camino despacio fijándome muy bien en cada persona que pasa pero no logro encontrarles.

Lego, un destello dorado aparece en mis ojos. Naruto-kun y su equipo están caminando en dirección contraria a mi. Mis mejillas se enrojecen, no puedo evitarlo. Los nervios comienzan a apoderarse de mi y no puedo controlarme.

Los salude y no se de donde saque las fuerzas para invitarlos a comer con nosotros, claro, una vez que encuentre al resto de mi equipo. Pero, Naruto-kun se porto muy extraño y de prisa dijo que tenía muchas cosas que hacer y se marcho corriendo. Eso me dolió y me entristeció pero no lo exprese, solo se podía ver la sorpresa en mi rostro.

Si lo se, no pasamos mucho tiempo juntos y poco sabe de mi, pero jamás se había comportado de tal manera, Tan distante, y hasta un poco descortés. Se veía incomodo con mi presencia y no puedo evitar preguntarme que habré hecho para ofenderlo. Uchiha-san solo se fue sin decir ni un apalabra y Sakura tas de él tratándolo de convencer de que saliera con ella.

Seguí caminando pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir. ¿Qué habré hecho mal? ¿Acaso me odia? ¿Pero… porque? No lograba entenderlo. No podía recordar alguna situación en la que le haya ofendido o algo parecido. Tal vez debía disculparme, fuera cual fuera la razón, no podía quedarse así. Menos con él.

Luego de un rato encontré a Kiba y a Shino caminando, iban a comer así que me les uní y pasamos la tarde juntos. Kiba se la pasó preguntándome por que estaba tan triste. ¿Tan obvia soy? Que patética. Odio ser tan transparente. Todos se dan cuenta de mi dolor y cada vez que preguntan, solo lo recuerdo y me siento peor.

Al caer la noche, regrese a mi lugar secreto a entrenar de nuevo. Aunque, ahora no podía concentrarme y todo me salía mal. Me caí como unas cincuenta veces y los jutus eran un desastre.

Cansada y frustrada regrese a mi casa y subí a mi habitación, me cambien en mi pijama para dormir pero poco conseguí hacerlo. Tenía que hacer algo, esto me estaba matando. Mañana, le pediré disculpas a Naruto-kun

* * *

Al día siguiente me levante temprano. Fui a entrenar, regrese a mi casa a ducharme y salí en busca de Naruto-kun. Cuando lo encontré le salude y justo cuando le iba a pedir que si podíamos hablar, dijo que se tenía que ir y se fue sin decir más. Justo como ayer.

De nuevo, se veía incomodo y deseoso de irse lejos, en un lugar donde no estuviera yo. No podía creerlo. Nadie podía explicarme que sucedía. Pero debo arreglar las cosas a como de lugar

lo intenté día tras día y siempre era la misma historia. El "Perdón pero recordé que debo hacer algo importante" "Luego hablamos. Jiraya me dijo que entrenaría hoy conmigo" "Deje el ramen en la estufa" se repetían una y otra vez.

No me dejaba pedirle perdón, ni siquiera preguntarle la razón por la cual ha estado actuando tan distante. Y hoy en lugar de entrenar, y debido a mi falta de concentración, estoy sentada en el pasto, llorando, de nuevo. Por la desesperación de no poder hacer nada. Por la duda de no saber la razón. Por el desamor. Por el rechazo. Por él.

Luego, siento una presencia. Hay alguien ahí, observándome. Espero que sea un enemigo para que me ataque. Pero no, solo se queda ahí. Se que le conozco pero no logro recordarle. Después de unos momentos decide acercarse lentamente. Yo no hago nada, solo me quedo ahí, mirando el vació.

"¿Qué sucede… estas bien?" me pregunta. Ahora lo reconozco. Ese chico serio y distante, de ojos oscuros y cabello como la noche. Él me preguntaba si estaba bien. Claro que no lo estoy, pero no lo quiero demostrar, debo ser fuerte. Un ninja no debe dejarse llevar por los sentimientos.

"S-si. N-no te preocupes por mí. E-estaré bien" dije con tristeza. No logro quitarla de mis palabras. Mi corazón tan roto que no se si pueda algún día ser reparado

"Dime… ¿Lloras porque Naruto te ha estado evitando?" me pregunto. Me sorprendió su pregunta. Valla ¿Acaso todos en la aldea lo saben? Pero que tonta. No puedo evitar entristecerme más. Trato de contener mis lágrimas pero no lo consigo.

¿Por qué soy tan débil? No se porque pero le conteste, con toda la sinceridad de mi corazón lo hice. Tal vez, el logre entenderme, ambos hemos sufrido mucho, por diferentes razones, pero, en mi opinión, no somos tan diferentes a como el resto de la gente cree. Así, que me permití a mi misma abrir mis sentimientos y hablar con toda franqueza.

"D-de hecho si, es solo que Naruto-kun ha estado m-muy distante sin razón alguna" le dije. No pude continuar más, es muy doloroso saber que la única persona por la que te preocupas, la persona que te da fuerzas para seguir, la que hace que todas las mañanas te levantes y comiences un nuevo día, te odie.

No dijo nada, solo se quedó ahí, mirándome, tal vez quería que siguiera pero no lo hice. No seas tonta Hinata, como puedes pensar que le importas. Por que de entre todas las chicas de la aldea te escogería a ti. Ya vez, ni Naruto-kun soporta estar en el mismo lugar que tu.

"Perdóname Uchiha-san… seguramente lo último que quieres oír ahora son mis tontos problemas" le dije y me levante rápidamente de ahí para irme a mi casa a llorar con mas tranquilidad, sin molestar a nadie.

Como quisiera importarle a alguien, ser especial, única y que no me deje caer tal como lo he hecho miles de veces. Pero, esa persona simplemente no llega y estoy harta de esperarla. Llevo años haciéndolo pero simplemente no aparece. Tal ves, la felicidad no existe para mi. Debería olvidarme de estos tontos cuentos de hadas y crecer. Debo dejar de esperar a mi caballero andante que vendrá y me rescatará del horrible dragón.

De pronto, sentí que tomaban mi muñeca y sin esperar un segundo más me hizo girar. Era Uchiha-san y me miraba con… cariño? ¿Pero… como? Además parecía nervioso. ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Acaso estoy soñando…? Por Dios, si lo es, no me despiertes.

"Yo… um…" ¡Oh Dios! Esta tartamudeando. Esto va más allá de mi imaginación. Jamás me creerán que vi a Sasuke Uchiha tartamudear "No digas eso…" ¿Eh… pero que dice? ¿Acaso….? "No son problemas tontos… Lo único tonto aquí es Naruto… ya veras como luego se le pasa" me dijo tratando de animarme. Oh Dios, ahora si se que me he vuelto loca. Creí escuchar a Sasuke Uchiha tratando de animarme y diciendo que le importo. Por favor… dime que no es un sueño.

Tal vez, si le importe a alguien. Tal vez si pueda ser necesitada, útil y solo tal vez amada. No hice nada por unos minutos solo me le quede viendo, mis ojos abiertos tanto que parecía que saldrían de mi cara. No sabía que hacer, lo único que se me ocurrió fue amarrar mis brazos a su alrededor y dejar que mi corazón se expresara de nuevo. "Gracias, Uchiha-san" solo le pude decir eso. Y luego de unos momentos, regreso mi abrazo. Deje a mis lágrimas expresar el dolor y la felicidad que sentía de nuevo. El importarle a alguien me hacía tan feliz que simplemente no podía contenerme. Así me permitió quedarme durante un rato. Protegiéndome del mundo y de su dolor, acariciaba mi cabello y decía que todo estaría bien.

* * *

Un mes ha pasado desde ese encuentro en los campos de entrenamiento y desde entornes no hemos dejado de vernos ni un día. Me ha enseñado a ser más segura de mi misma y hasta memos entrenado juntos muchas veces. Debo admitir que es un poco estricto cuando se trata de entrenar, pero eso es lo que necesito para ser más fuerte.

Ahora que lo pienso, No he visto a Naruto-kun desde que empecé a salir con Sasuke-kun. Ahora le digo así, dice que odia las formalidades y me permitió llamarlo así. Pero regresando a lo otro. Me sorprende que no me haya dado cuenta de que hace un mes que no lo veo. Al que se supone que debería de ser mi razón y mis fuerzas para seguir adelante. Simplemente dejo de serlo.

Pero… si él ya no lo es. ¿Quién lo es ahora? Acaso será que… ¿Sasuke es mi nueva razón?

Ha estado apoyándome desde aquel día y no deja que me desanime. Es lo primero en lo que pienso al despertar y cada vez que hago algún movimiento nuevo o un jutsu nuevo, siempre quiero que él me mire y vea que tanto he progresado. Quiero que me note y que se sienta orgulloso de mí. Quiero ser fuerte por ambos y devolverle todo lo que me ha dado. Esperanza, cariño, felicidad, paz…

Jamás lo creí capaz. La única chica en toda Konoha que no era parte de su club de fans, se ha enamorado de Sasuke Uchiha, el rompecorazones de la aldea. Je, que irónico no lo creen? Pero que mas da, así es la vida y de nuevo. Mi razón cambio, pero esta es diferente, esta es más fuerte y siento que no cambiara ya. Que se quedara conmigo por el resto de mi vida y solo puedo espera que así sea. Que también así él lo sienta.

* * *

Hoy hace una noche maravillosa, es tarde pero mi corazón palpita con tal fuerza que no se si mi pecho será capaz de contenerlo. ¿Es posible morir de tanta felicidad? Si es así, entonces preparen mi funeral, porque me siento más dichosa que nunca antes. Después de tanto esperar, de tanta desdicha… por fin llegó

Hoy que fui a entrenar, Sasuke ya estaba ahí y lo noté raro. De inmediato me preocupe y no pude evitar sentir miedo de que la historia se repitiera de nuevo. Pero todo eso acabo en el momento en el que me pidió ser su novia. No lo podía creer, ahí estaba él todo avergonzado y mirando al suelo. Podía notar sus mejillas rojas y tenía tantas ganas de reír, no solo por eso, si no de felicidad.

Sabía que estaba impaciente y que se estaba preocupando, así que lo abrasé y le repetí una y otra vez "Si, si, si, si, claro que si" tantas veces que perdí la cuenta.

Al principio estaba sorprendido, y se quedo en shoc. Pero luego reacciono y sonrió, una sonrisa sincera y solo me la mostraba a mí. Luego me beso, con tanto amor que el tiempo se detuvo a nuestro alrededor para alargar el momento. Llevaba ansiándolos ya hace algún tiempo y me sentía tan dichosa de que lo haya hecho. No cabía en mi tanta emoción.

Recordé ese momento en mi cabeza una y otra vez, parecía tan irreal pero no lo era. Ahora esa era mi realidad. Me quede dormida pensando en él y por supuesto también soñé con él.

* * *

Me levanté temprano al día siguiente y mi padre me pidió entregarle una lista de encargos a un comerciante para que le consiguiera algunos materiales. Salí rápidamente y lo entre tan rápido como pude. Debía regresar a casa para prepararme ya que hoy saldría con Sasuke y nos quedamos de ver en los campos de entrenamiento.

Entregue la lista y me dirigía a casa corriendo cuando alguien tomo mi muñeca haciéndome detenerme. Era Naruto-kun y parecía que también había corrido.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, Hola ¿Esta todo bien?" le pregunte con una cara de intriga. Solo se me quedaba viendo de una forma extraña. No logro descifrarlo, primero se aleja y ahora me busca. Pero no hay tiempo para eso, debo llegar a casa pronto

"¿Eh? Oh si todo esta bien, no te preocupes, solo necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante si no te molesta" me dijo.

"Um… no lo se… ahora debo ir a arreglar algo en mi casa con mi padre y…" trate de explicarle, no sabía si Sasuke quería que se supiera lo nuestro o no, por lo menos no por el momento así que no sabía que decirle.

"Por favor… si quieres espero hasta que termines de hablar con tu padre. Nos vemos en el campo de entrenamiento de mi equipo ¿Te parece?" me pregunto, se que no me dejara ir hasta que acepte y no tengo mas remedio.

"De acuerdo, nos vemos entonces" dije y me fui corriendo de ahí.

Llegué a mi casa y me aliste lo mejor que pude. Veré a Naruto-kun antes de encontrarme con Sasuke. Estoy segura que no tomara mas de unos minutos.

Salí de mi casa y me dirigí al lugar indicado, Naruto-kun ya estaba ahí y lucía muy nervioso. ¿Qué le estará ocurriendo últimamente?

"Y, ¿de que querías hablar Naruto-kun?" le pregunte.

"Primero, quería disculparme por lo tonto que he sido y por haberme comportado tan mal contigo. se que suena tonto, pero la razón por la que te he estado evadiendo es porque tenía miedo… hacer un tiempo me di cuenta de algo y me impactó tanto que no sabia como reaccionar, debido a ello me dio miedo y por eso te evadía" me dijo con la cabeza agachada.

¿Eh? ¿Cuenta… pero de que? "¿De que te diste cuenta?" le pregunte

"Sakura me dijo que estabas enamorada de mi desde la academia…" ¿Qué… Sakura-san le contó? Acaso será que… "y yo no sabía como reaccionar, yo no quería herirte" levanto su mirada y me miro a los ojos. Yo lo permanecí ahí no pudiendo creer lo que ocurría. Ahora todo era tan claro. El porque se había distanciado y todo su comportamiento, pero no solo eso ha cambiado, han pasado tantas cosas desde entonces. "Solo quería decirte que lo siento por todo lo malo que hice y que yo quiero que…" me dijo pero fue interrumpido por una voz desde los arbustos, una que conocía muy bien.

"Hinata" dijo. Era Sasuke quien se veía un poco molesto. Espero que no malinterprete la situación, debo decir algo.

"Sasuke-kun" dije. Tratando de que se me ocurriera algo que decir para acabar con este incomodo momento. No puedo dejar que Sasuke piense que aun me gusta Naruto-kun.

"¿Qué haces aquí teme?" le pregunto Naruto-kun un poco molesto.

"Nada que te importe dobe, solo vine por Hinata, quedamos de vernos aquí" le contesto. Lo cual no le cayó nada bien a Naruto-kun. Su rostro lleno de dudas y asombro. Hasta creí ver dolor en él. Tenía que decir algo así que deje que mis corazón se expresara de nuevo.

"Naruto-kun, te agradezco que hayas tomado tantas molestias para aclarar las cosas. Se que estuviste muy confundido en ese momento y te entiendo de verdad… no hay nada que perdonar… se que quieres mucho a Sakura-chan y que siempre lo harás… y jamás temas, ya que seremos amigos para siempre" le dije sonriéndole.

Ahora, no hay mas duda ni preocupación. Espero no herirlo, se que ha sufrido mucho pero ahora, Sasuke es mi nueva razón, mi nueva esperanza y amor y no quiero dejarlo ir ni hoy ni nunca.

Mire a Sasuke y vi que se estaba impacientando así que será mejor sacarlo de aquí.

"Lo siento Naruto-kun, pero debo irme, nos veremos después" le dije y fui hacia Sasuke para irnos juntos. Pasamos un día hermoso. Me llevó a comer y hasta un regalito me compro. Tan tierno que puede ser algunas veces ^.^

* * *

Siempre soñé con este momento, ¿Y que chica no? todas alguna vez anhelan llegar al día mas importante de su vida, o por lo menos uno de ellos. El día de su boda.

Han pasado dos años desde que Sasuke y yo empezamos nuestra relación y esta noche, estoy aquí, bailando por primera vez como marido y mujer. Los dos solos en la pista, con una magnifican canción lenta, olvidándonos del resto de los invitados por una canción. Él en su estupendo traje y yo en mi vestido blanco. No es muy llamativo pero así soy yo, jamás me gusto ser el centro de atención.

Hace unos meses, Tsunade-sama me pidió entregar un paquete a una aldea vecina que estaba cerca de Konoha. Dijo que no tardaría más de un día y naturalmente acepte la misión.

Ese mismo día salí y ni pude despedirme de Sasuke, así que decidí completar la misión lo mas rápido posible para regresar cuanto antes a Konoha. Al llegar al lugar indicado me encontré a Sasuke y me dijo que él era el cliente de esta misión.

Yo solo podía mirarlo con intriga ¿Cómo que él era el cliente? ¿Y para que necesitaba que trajera este paquete? Mis pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando se acercó a mi y me quitó el paquete de las manos. Lo abrió y adentro había una caja aun más pequeña. Pero cuando la abrió mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían. Era un anillo. Lo siguiente que supe es que me pidió que me casara con él lo cual acepte sin pensarlo dos veces y me lance a sus brazos para besarlo y decirle mil veces que si.

Y henos aquí. En este hermoso salón el cual por cierto Ino decoró, con nuestros amigos y familiares acompañándonos a celebrar nuestro matrimonio. No podría ser tan feliz, aunque pensándolo bien, creo que si.

Hace unas semanas empecé a sentirme mal y como Sasuke estaba en una misión le pedí a Naruto-kun que me acompañara al médico. Él y yo nos hemos vuelto muy buenos amigos. Desde aquel día en el campo de entrenamiento, nos acercamos cada vez mas, y lo considero uno de mis mejores amigos ahora.

En fin, fuimos con Tsunade-sama y me dijo que estaba embarazada. Claro que ya lo sospechaba pero quería estar segura antes de decírselo a Sasuke. Esta noche se lo diré. No puedo esperar a ver su reacción.

* * *

Los invitados empiezan a irse uno a uno hasta que todos se van. Sasuke y yo vamos a nuestro nuevo hogar. En la entrada, me toma en sus brazos me carga hasta la habitación, me besó durante todo el camino. Llegamos, y cerró la puerta con el pie, me acostó en la cama me besó hasta que rompí el beso. Lo mire en los ojos y no pude esconder mi emoción y también mi preocupación. ¿Qué tal si después de todo él no quiere esto? No puedo evitar preocuparme.

"Sasuke, debo decirte algo" le dije. Pude ver la preocupación ahora en sus ojos.

"¿Qué pasa?" le me pregunta con seriedad en su mirar.

"Es solo que… que…" ahhhh, vamos no es tan difícil decirlo. Solo dilo, sin tartamudear.

"¿Qué pasa… te sientes mal… te llevó al doctor?" me pregunta y empieza a buscar alguna herida en mi.

"Jejeje. No, estoy bien, de hecho, ya fui al medico hace unos días, de eso debo hablarte" le digo y se levanta un poco para poder verme mejor "Esque… estoy… embarazada" dije en lo que pareció un susurro. Espero que me haya escuchado. No se si seré capaz de repetirlo

Sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión y pude ver como se quedó paralizado sin saber que hacer, aun asimilando toda la información. Solo espero que no se este arrepintiendo, porque no podría vivir sin él ahora.

Me levanté preocupada de su estado e intente regresarlo a la tierra moviéndolo. Le tomo unos minutos hacerlo y solo puedo quedarme viéndole preguntándole con mi mirada que era lo que pensaba.

De repente, me beso. Me beso con tal pasión que solo nos detuvimos para tomar aire. Aproveche para preguntarle "¿No estas enojado… Estas feliz?"

"No, no solo feliz, estoy más que feliz… ni siquiera se como decirte lo contento que me siento. Gracias Hinata. Te amo" me dijo.

"Y yo a ti Sasuke" le dije y se acostó en mi abdomen acariciando mi vientre con su mano. Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro. Estaba tan feliz de lo que había pasado este último tiempo que no podía contenerla. Comencé a jugar con su cabello mientras él seguía ahí acostado.

Ahora estoy completa y mi vida no podría estar mejor. Se que tal vez habrá ratos malos pero estoy dispuesta a pasar por todos ellos con tal de estar a su lado. Muchas cosas han cambiado en mi vida; mi estatura, mi cabello, mi fuerza, mi familia, mis amigos, incluso yo he cambiado, también mi razón de seguir adelante cambió y ahora no solo tengo una, sino dos. Por ellos dos soy capaz de todos porque son mi luz, mi esperanza, son mi vida y mi amor, mi fuerza y paz. Los amo a los dos. Ellos son MI RAZON.

* * *

**¿Qué opinan? Les gustó??? Espero que si… me esforcé mucho en el. Decidí hacerlo tan largo como pude. Y hasta puse algunas de mis opiniones personales. Como el del amanecer. Siempre he dicho es mejor que el atardecer.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado leerlo tanto como yo al escribirlo y pues aun falta un epílogo jajaja y pues espérenlo. Pronto llegará, lo prometo.**

**Dejen su review y de nuevo gracias por leer. Pronto seguiré mis otras historias pero eso será mañana. (mas bien en unas horas ya que son casi las 3 am… no me podía permitir dejarlo a la mitad).**

**Se cuidan y nos vemos a la próxima. Ja ne**

**PAZ!**


End file.
